Frozen Hearts Can Melt
by StrawberryChocolatee
Summary: It all happens in The Kwami Kingdom, where both parents of the prince Adrien Agreste die and he is left with a frozen heart. However, he needs to find a bride... Will this lady restore the love and melt the prince's heart? Inspired by 'Beauty and the Beast'
1. The Fallin of the Kwami Kingdom

_Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous... It probably has some mistakes..._

 _My inspiration for this story is a bit obvious, so I just hope you enjoy it!_

 _-Ana_

Once upon a time, there was a happy kingdom named The Kwami Kingdom. Everyone who lived there, regardless of the social class, was happy and loved the royal family!... Well, almost all of the royal family...

The queen had long blond hair, green vibrant eyes and a big kind heart! She was the responsible for the prince's education and childhood and she had always kept the king from bad decisions for their people. She kept the silver hair and blue pierced eyed king alive and happy!

However, the joy of the kingdom wasn't their queen, it was the five year-old prince: Adrien Agreste. He too was blond and had green eyes. Those emeralds expressed kindness and happyness, just like his mother's, his raiser!

The king always tried to educate him to be a king, but Amalie thought he was to young. Presides, Gabriel's methods weren't the best... He was always to harsh...

King Gabriel had a strong personality and a hard time expressing his feelings. He had always been vain and the only reason he even considered the peasants and nobles equal while ruling was his lovely wife.

But that didn't take long.

A week after the prince's eighth birthday, Amalie died, leaving Adrien in deep sadness and Gabriel with a stone heart and iron gloves.

The tears dropped from everybody's eyes, fear within them.

They feared for the kingdom.

They feared for the poor prince.

They feared for their future.

They feared Gabriel Agreste.

From that day on, the king would be educating Adrien. He would give him schedules for him to follow, he would teach him to be a king and he would be severe with Adrien's failures.

Meenwhile the kingdom was getting poor over the years, duo to the government and rules that divided social classes drastically. They once had faith in the little blond boy, but they saw him growing up spoiled and vain by his fathers hands.

Nine years had passed and the King gets badly ill. The doctors tried to save him, but he only lasted three months. This time, the people's eyes were dried.

They did not pour a single tear.

They had no fear for the future, because they were already in the poor situation they were afraid of.

They had no fear for the prince, because they've already witnessed his change; the change they were afraid of.

They had no tears because the faucet had no more water duo to the lost love ones who died from hunger, specially children. Duo to the lack of money and, because of that, the bad hygiene and no homes.

Adrien froze his heart completely. He became way meaner and vainer than his father, following his teaching and being ruthless with the servants.

About two months after, Adrien prepares a huge rich ball for nobles only, with taxes of the poor peasants, to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.

He was wearing a black suit, highly decorated with strong green emerald details all over to accent his eyes.

He had gave his best with his looks, he had to be perfect! He intended to find a wife!

Little did he know, there was a hidden beutifull peasant, that had came with her noble friend, and would soon capture his green eyes...


	2. An Unexpected Bond

_Hey guys! I wanna thank you so much for the reviews! You are so kind, thank you!_

 _Now, answering the_ GuardianAngel1234567 _'s_ _request:_ ** _Let Hawk Moth be an evil warlock who kidnaps Marinette after the prince breaks her heart!_**

 _I honestly loved the idea, however my inicial thought for this story was an non-magical AU, even know it's a ''Beauty and the Beast' inspired. I wanted to create a beast who is beutifull in the outside appearance!_

 _I liked the idea verry much and I can always make Hawkmoth a famous serial killer hired to kidnap Marinette after the price breaks her heart._

 _Let me know what you think about this, you're opinions are important to me!_

 _-Ana_

"I really shouldn't be here!"

"Marinette relax! We already got in, you don't have to worry. We got this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"No one will suspect because this dresses you made are amazing! You're amazing! Nobody will ever think that you're a peasant."

Marinette lowed her head with uncertain of that whispering argue. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there... But Alya insisted a lot and she was very persuasive... She feared that she would end up putting both of them in trouble...

"Hey... I won't let anything happen to my servant and best friend!"

"Thank you Alya... And thanks again for taking me as your servant so I could help my parents..."

"Stop with the gratitude! You know how much I love you! You needed help, I helped, and it was the best I could have done! You make the most beautiful clothes and you are a good friend!"

The girls started walking from the wall into the ball, all eyes stoping on them with either admiration or jealousy.

Alya was a beautiful noble girl, with dark brown and red hair. Her skin was dark as milk chocolate, with brown shiny eyes, so Marinette made an orange strapless dress for her, with silver details from the bottom of the chest, till the hip, where a big flat skirt falls, covering her dark brown heels.

Marinette had dark blue lose hair that covered her shoulders. Her eyes were as bright as the sky and her skin pale as snow. Her dress was made by a dark red corsage with two straps and black details at the bottom. The skirt had the same shape as Alya's, covering her black shoes, but hers was light red with black spots all over.

Even know they had an unbelievable and unreachable beauty, their friendship was the most extraordinary and surprising bond ever! A noble and her family's servant! Not to mention both girl's parents are friends to, and in that close minded kingdom they were highly criticised for being so close, but they never gave up on each other. Marinette eats at the table with the family, even know she is a servant and cooks; she has a day Sunday to rest every two weeks to spend with Alya or abdicate for fashion; and Alya is the one who buys her all the materials she needs or asks for to make clothes!

"May I have this dance?"

The girls stopped surprised and turned to see a young man, with dark brown hair and a hat, dark skin and eyes like Alya's. He was nervously bowing for the noble girl who, in response, slightly giggled.

"I'm Nino."

"Alya." she said, taking his offer.

Marinette was smiling, happy for her master and friend, but not five secounds have pasted, she started to look around and panicking a little about being there... She tried to distract herself and look at Alya, but was no use. She was no where to be seen.

"How is a beutiful girl alone in a ball?"

The blue eyed girl turned around to see a boy around her age, with red hair and green eyes. She was surprised to see him with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Well, yaa..." she nervously giggled.

"I'm Nathanael."

"Marinette."

"Would you like to dance?" he smoothly asked wile bowing.

"Well I'm actually not really good at dancing..."

"Me neither" he smiled. "Just go with it... with me."

She was about to give him her hand when a deep voice sounded in all the room: "Ladies, it's time for a dance with the prince!"

This dance consisted in an especific mix of moves that all the girls would perform. Those dance movements made them change positions in the room, walking around, so the prince could observe every single one while dancing among them.

Alya parted away from Nino with an apology and ran into Marinette. She new her friend needed her right now... And Alya knew what to do.

"What now?" Marinette asked in panic.

"We dance."

"But the prince will see me!"

"It's ok! He doesn't know everyone! You can say you're my sister. We're almost."

"Isn't your family known?"

"Not enough, don't worry."

They both took a very deep breath and heard the music start.When it got to Marinette's ears, she quickly said "I'm sorry" and ran into the bathroom until the song was over. She could not be seen! And she knew that lie wouldn't do... She tried to do it for Alya, but she panicked... She waited till the song ended to walked in again.


	3. Who Are You?

The song that flowed in the air was beautiful, melodic and rhythmic. There was a singer whose voice was like a powerful angel declaring war to the evil in the world! Her singing, along with the melody, filled the air with peace, the bodies with rhythm and the heart with joy.

The dance was rather easy to follow and at the end of the song, the prince would had danced with every girl in the room. He thought he could just pick the most beautiful girl in the crowd and be with her happily ever after. Well, he was wrong. He never thought it would be so hard to choose one...

There was, for example, Chloe Bourgeois, which family's name was well-known in all the kingdom. Her father, Andre Bourgeois, was a priest. Due to that, you can imagine Chloe would be a simple, educated, humble and nice girl, however, when Andre Bourgeois decided to be a priest (for the money), he was already rich and Chloe was already twelve. That time, she was already the spoiled mean girl she is now and she wanted to marry Adrien really bad because she wanted to be royalty, and he knew that. He couldn't live with someone like that for even a month! He would get crazy!

There was also Lila Rossy... She was really pretty. Her family's name was also really known, although not for a good reason... Her father had died when she was a little child and her mother, for survival of both, became a famous and adored stripper, giving expansive shows and even more expensive private shows. Lila had follow the same path for fun and money and even told the prince at the dance that she was a writer and pianist which means she was a liar to. He could not pick her with that stained name, presides 'really pretty' wasn't enough. He was looking for someone who could reach his mother's beauty!

He actually thought for a moment about Alya... But he knew her family was badly talked in the streets for treating a servant as family... A peasant! That was unacceptable! He couldn't marry her with that fame. Better Chloe!

As the last note of the song echoed throw the bathroom walls, Marinette started to count to ten to calm herself before she left and deal with Alya.

She was relieved when she noticed Alya wasn't waiting for her outside. However, as she walked out, she entered some guard's camp vision who immediately went after her.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" When she turned to see who had called for her, her heart stopped and even with such fair skin, everyone could see she got pale.

"What's your name?"

"Marinette"

"Have you been there all the time during the dance?" he asked suspicious.

"Ah, well..." she nervously giggled "You know I..."

"Is there any problem gentlemen?"

Everyone turned to see Nathanial, perfectly relaxed and with a big smirk on his face. Marinette got even paler.

"Is this lady with you?"

"Marinette. She came with me, yes. I invited her. Now, if you excuse us."

He held his arm and she anxiously took it. They walked away and whatched the guards walk away too to the opposite direction.

"What was going on, Marinette?"

"Nothing. Thank you..."

"Who are you really?"

"No one... Really."

"Marinette, please! I think I love you... I want to get to know you! Tell me what happened please!"

"I can't!"

"Look at it like this: I helped you, you're returning the favor."

"I never asked you're help! I can't!"

The poor girl run out of that whispering conversation as fast as she could. She knew he didn't love her... He couldn't! No noble could. Alya's family was speacil and badly treated duo to that.

Marinette started walking, not paying attention to where she was going, in hopes to find her friend when suddenly a male's voice broke her thoughts.

"Oh! Hello there."

It was it.

Marinette was done.

Her blue bell eyes just met the most beautiful emerald green, and they were frightening her.

"Who are you, m'lady?" The prince asked grinning wildly, taking her hand and kissing it.


	4. Stares

_Hi peeps! I really wanna thank you all for the reviews, they make so happy!_ _Enjoy!_

"Who are you, m'lady?" The prince asked grinning wildly, taking her hand and kissing it.

Marinette wanted to take her hand off of his lips and run or at least to say something to him but nothing came out of her flabbergasted mouth.

She had frozen, staring at those intoxicated green eyes of his, while he was staring back at her blue bells.

She gave a little step back, trying her best to keep her skin tone on and her breathing under control.

"Are you shy? I'm sorry, maybe it was to much."

He gave a step forward.

"Marinette..." She hardly whispered.

"Marinette... What a beautifull and angelic name. Looks like it fits."

She couldn't help but blush at the complement, however, she felt like she was betraying him... She shouldn't talk to the prince! He would never admit that if he knew...

"Thank you..." She answered as she turned around and started to walk away.

He gently grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

She slowly turned and embarrassedly looked at him in the eye.

"I should have a dance with every girl in this party. I was told you weren't there." He bowed "Would you grant me this dance?"

He stayed still with an extended hand, waiting for her to grab and accept his offer. She was really beautifull... She was what he was looking for. Her hair was dark as midnight blue, perfectly falling in her shoulders; and her eyes were the same shape as the sky, so gentle and bright. However, he knew nothing about her presides her first name. He must get to know her if he plans on choosing her. Although he wasn't worried because he would get to know what he wanted during the dance. She could not deny such an elegant and beutiful prince.

And that is the why she shakily placed her hand in his.

They started walking to the center of the ball, holding hands and stares. The song that played for them had no voice with it, and it was rather calm and melodic. A live long slow.

She was really nervous and feared to step on the prince's toes. He, however, looked really calm and happy. Whatching him so happy actually made her think he knew everything and was screwing her. But even with all those paranoid problems they could dance in sync, and she had soon figured how to accompany him.

"So... Where are you from?" He curiously started asking.

"From here."

"You've always lived here?"

"Yes I have."

"And what do you do?"

"Like... For living?"

"Yes." He giggled.

"Why so interested?"

"You're part of my Kingdom. The best part of it. And I've never heard of you."

"You should pay more attention, then."

"Tell me your full name."

She couldn't... She knew she could not do it or he would know!

She bit her lower lip and headed her head down. She was wearing a red skirt with dots...

"Just call me Ladybug."

"And why Ladybug?"

"For a Prince, you're not a good observant, are you?"

"Of course I am! You'll never met anyone as perfect."

"Oh!" She sarcastically exclaimed.

"That's why I can see how lovely those freckles are on your cheeks."

She didn't know what to say... She just blushed and looked away, giving him a victory smile which he did not try to hide.

The song was finishing and those two were closer and in more sync then before. She was getting more comfortable, but never forgetting their status.

"You didn't answere me."

"What?" She asked trying to look confused.

"What's your full name?"

"Marinette... Césaire..."

"What?"

He stoped dancing. He stared at her gorgeous blue eyes and hold her like he was afraid that she would run.

"Did Alya came with you?"

"Well yes. We're related."

"How sow? Are you sisters? Coisins?"

"You don't believe me?" She asked like she was offended but she was truly whiling to know so she could make that up.

"Well no."

She almost chocked. Forget about keeping her color, she was really pale now.

"Now, guessing from your reaction I would firmly say you are lying to your prince."

She gently tried to see if she could move, so she could get away, but her efforts were no use.

"You know... The Césaire family is friendly with peasants. Almost like they were family. Even their own servants."

"They do?" She asked with her voice cracking.

"Yes, they do. Are you, by any chance, a peasant?"

"You know, the song's over for a long time and everyone's staring... Please let me go."

"Oh Ladybug... You're not going anywhere."


	5. Helpless Lies

_Hey guys! I'm really happy you like the story. You're reviews leave me so happy!_

 _This chapter is a bit longer, hope you don't get bored..._

 _With no more waiting, here it comes chapter five!_

 _-Ana_

"Oh Ladybug... You're not going anywhere."

"B-but..."

She was now really trying to be free of his holds, however she felt it harder than she imagined. He was way more strong than what it looked like.

"Shhh... Not even a minute ago you were worried about the other people whatching!"

She mid stopped, eye-wide. Even if not moving, trembling.

"Relax. I just want to talk with you."

"Then why don't you let me free?"

"Because I wanna talk to you. Not chase you when you run. Actually..." He said, raising an eyebrow "I wanna talk to you and Alya."

"Wait! Don't! I-I... I know it was really wrong... I know I didn't deserve it at all... But I was really curious about the balls and I insisted in comming... Presides, I make clothes as hobby and I wanted to observe all of them! It's my fault only! Don't bring her on the subject please!"

"Mhmm..." He gave a questionable look "Looks like you're trying to protect her, you know?"

"Well I am not!" She squeled. "I simply admit when I'm wrong."

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then you won't mind having you're story confirmed. Now, I will let go of you, but hold your hand. If you try to run, it will definitely hurt and everyone will stare, question and judge. I don't think you want that. Got it?"

She shamely lowed her head and slightly nodded. After that, he slowly took his arms off her and scrowelled his hand throw her arm until he found her hand.

He gently grabbed it, expecting she would follow, which she shamily did. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved the fact that he was feeling powerfull over a beutifull peasant. He couldn't stop a big smirk on his face while he was taking her by the hand.

In the way to a different room, he stop to tell a guard to call Alya and lead her to the piano room. Marinette was nervous, but in that moment she was almost as confused... There was room just for a piano?

She got there with the prince before Alya and she couldn't help but stare in awe. Of corse there was room just for a piano, it was enormous! The room was also small but it had a microphone and enough space for a group of four to dance with the melody of the piano. It was more like a rehearsal room.

"Alya Césaire is here, my Prince."

"Thank you. You may go now."

Alya looked around and her gaze stopped when she caught the eye of a sad and ashemed Marinette. She made her way to her friend, oblivious of the reason why they were there.

Adrien cought eye of the scene and imidiatly reacted. He could not afford any contact between the two. They could easily change stories.

"Good evening Miss Césaire." He said, taking Marinette's hands and pulling her to his side.

She was awestruck for a second, however she had to be polite like she was tought as a noble girl.

"Good evening." She said, bowing.

"Tell me, did you came with this beutifull lady?"

"With Marinette? Yes, I did."

"And how do you know each other?"

"Well, we're sisters."

Marinette slowly face palmed herself, not wanting to call attention, which was useless because Alya noticed and got really nervous.

"Is that so?"

"Well, I mean, we are not sisters by blood, but we're like sisters!" She squeled.

"Then how did you meet?"

"Well... Uh..." She nervously laughed "It's a long story..."

"We all have time."

"Uhmmm... We are related but we only met when we were ten..."

"Related... So you are close?"

"Yes. Very close."

"Is that the why you invited her?"

Marinette slightly lifted her head from her hand and eye-wided the prince. However, Alya's responde was faster...

"Well yes. I knew she was really curious about the balls."

He looked at Marinette really satisfied. A big smirk crossing his features. "Curious..."

She gulped and cursed herself.

"W-why?" Asked Alya.

"I was thinking... Do you believe you're noble 'sister' is an exemplary lady? Who-who knows-would give a good mother? Maybe wife?"

Marinette found the question extraordinarily weird, but she thought it was a formal distraction.

"Well, you know, every nobble girl is higly educated and lady-like. Marinette is no exception."

This wasn't a lie. Alya had always tought everything to Marinette and they gained the tasted for reading.

"She's a very smart and talented girl who I am proud to be related to."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes... If you don't mind, we should really go now. My father is waiting."

Alya was about to go meet her friend when an arm suddenly stopped her from getting close to her. "Wait!", he exclaimed.

Alya looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know you shouldn't lie to a supperior."

Alya gulped "Y-yes?"

"Then why did you?"

"I-I didn't!"

"You're lying again. Marinette told me she insinsted in comming. She also basically admitted to be a peasant to protect you. Which I assume it means she is you're adored servant. You should know you're family's relationship with peasants are very talked."

Alya made a worried eye contact with her blue haired friend, who had fearful eyes.

"As a punishment, I shall keep her with me, witch means she'll be away from you."

"WHAT!?" Marinette exclaimed. "I'm not an object, you know?! You cannot simply use me as a punish!"

"You're a peasant and a servant."

"You say that like it's the same thing. SHE IS HUMAN, YOU KNOW!? She has feelings too!"

Alya knew it was wrong to talk like that to her prince, but she was trying her best to protect her best friend!

Adrien, however, did not appreciate her actions. "Marinette, you shall now obey you're new master: ME."


	6. New Arrangements

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait..._

 _About the reviwes, don not worry, Marinette will not go easy on Adrien after that._

 _Please enjoy!_

 _Love you all._

 _-Ana_.

Adrien was in his room by himself. The ball had ended sooner and he was waiting for news from his trusted servant.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in." The prince shouted from the other side of the room.

He ran to his servant "How is she, Plagg?"

"Mad, my prince. She won't talk at all. It must be getting to her that she'll be far from family..."

"She'll get over it. What's important now is that we make a space for herself. She'll spent the night in the guest's room, no more than that. We start arranging her new bedroom right now."

"Tell me how do you want it to be."

"I'll plan it all and give it you right after."

"As you wish, your majesty." He left.

Adrien was up all night, getting every detail for her future room from the information he got with the conversations he had with Alya and Marinette.

He got manikins and lots of tissues with different textures and colors all arranged in big shelves attached to a wall because both of them said she sewed. He also got her, on the opposite wall, four long shelves. Three of them filled with the most variety of books and the other with only sketchbooks. Alya had said that she was educated as a noble girl. Even if it was a lie, he intended on having someone to teach her, so she could look like a noble person.

There would be a king size bed with light pink sheets and her walls would be painted with bright pink too. He simply supposed that colour would be okay for her...

The next morning, he was awaken by Plagg.

Plagg was the closest person to the prince. He was older than him five years and always took care of him. They were friends when Adrien's mother was alive and he became his personal assistant and staff controller when he decided to follow Gabriel's steps. However, he would always be by his side.

 _Knock knock._

He came in and approached the blond's desk, with him sleeping on it.

"Adrien, wake up."

"Yes?"

"It's time to breakfast."

"Oh yes... Thank you for waking me up. Oh, and here's the plan for Marinette's room. Get people to get it done until 5pm today."

"Sir, my I ask... Why did you keep her after all? And even if it was to punish Alya, why so much work and sudden interest for her?"

Adrien could understand the question. He would end up questioning the same to himself! He thought for a moment, trying to get answers, however...

"I really don't know Plagg. Just do as I tell. Oh and one more important thing!"

"What is it?"

"As the responsible for the other workers here, you have to fire everyone who you don't trust at a hundred percent. With a peasant in here, inside the castle walls... I have to be careful if I don't want this to be talked."

"Are you sure? You may only stay with half of the staff you currently have."

"Whatever it takes. No one can know how she lives here... Or that she lives here at all!"

"Yes sir. Should I call her to breakfast?"

"Maybe Tikki should go. She could talk to her or at least make her eat... Even if she eats in the room."

"Yes sir." He said before leaving.

Plagg went to Tikki. He told everything with every detail. They were a couple and fully trusted each other. She did as she was ordered and went to the kitchen to make the peasant's breakfast. Meanwhile, Plagg was hiring a team to arrange Marinette's room and making a list of people to fire.

Tikki got to the guest's room, politely knocked and entered. When she got in, she saw Marinette was awaken and crying.

"Good morning, Marinette."

Marinette turned to see a beutifull red haired girl, with blue big eyes. She was beautiful, and was wearing a red and black dress.

"H-hi." She said cleaning her tears off her face.

Tikki left the blue eyed girl in the bedside table and sat in bed in her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lonely... Confused... I miss home..."

"My name is Tikki. You can always talk to me whenever you feel like you need ears or company."

"Thank you... I just don't get it... Why did he have to keep me? It makes no sence!"

"I wish I knew... Hey, I know how you're feeling so let's make a path wile you're away from home. Girls must stick together, right?"

"Thank you, Tikki..."

"Please don't cry. I promisse that whenever I know why he kept you here, I'll tell you!"

"Ok, but do not do it if it puts you're job at risk!"

"Deal. Now please eat. You're still human and you need to."

"What's you're job in this palace?"

"I'm a simple servant. Like the others. Except for Plagg. You will meet him soon."

"How is he?"

"Kind, lazy, tries to look cool at first impressions, loves cheese..."

They giggled a little.

"He looks cool."

"He is. He's my boyfriend for some time now."

They shared a silent smile. Even thought it was the first time they ever met, the girls felt they could trust each other.


	7. A Strange Royal Mind

_Hi people! I want to thank you for you're opinions on this work... I'm glad you understand and follow my concept in this story!_

 _I love you all!_

 _-Ana_

Plagg had a hard time firing everyone who he didn't trust at 100%. He still couldn't understand all those efforts to keep her... Since his mother was gone, he started to despise peasants... Why to keep one now? Because she entered a ball with no permission? She kinda was invited there by her master.

After his job was done, he went out to the garden to talk to the prince.

"Your majesty, everything is taken care of. I have fired everyone who is not trustful enough and hired five people for Marinette's room. They've started for half an hour."

"Good work. Bring me Tikki please."

"Yes, sir."

Plagg imidiatly started looking for his lover. He went to the garden and searched in the four floors only to feel lost. She wasn't there... _'Where could she be? Did she went out?'_ He kept looking, he started 'the castle marathon' and still nothing.

"Have you seen Tikki?" He asked to a close by servant.

"Not since breakfast."

He was starting to gat really nervous... She should be there!

He did it all again until he finally got sighn of her sweet voice and melodic laughs. He followed it and it lead him to a door. Of course he didn't find her... He wasn't expecting her in Marinette's room.

 _Knock knock_

He peeked throw the door and smiled "I'm sorry to intrude you, but the Prince needs Tikki."

"Oh, where?"

"He's outside."

"I'll be going, then. But I'll be back. Stay strong!"

Tikki left and Plagg was about to go behind.

"W-wait please!" Marinette called him "Are you the one who owns Tikki's heart?"

"I am." He said with a sweet smile and visible shades of red on his face.

"You two seem happy together. She talks a lot about you, cheese lover!" She happily smiled and he joined.

"Plagg... I know we're just getting to know each other, but can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course. May come in?"

"Yes, please."

"Why the hell is he keeping me here!?" She asked with rather anger and sadness in her voice and eyes.

"I really don't know... I've asked him but his answer was the same as mine."

"It makes no sence!"

"Maybe you two should talk... That would help us all understand."

"I think if I see him right now I'll just give him a royal slap on tgat face!"

"Marinette, please be patient... I'm sure he has his reasons..."

"Do you like working with him?"

"I've enjoyed it more... When his mother was alive."

"What? What happened?"

"Well... It's a long story... You sure you wan..."

 _Knock knock_

This time, the head worker for Marinette's room peeked, informing Plagg the job was done. Plagg thanked him and he returned to his friend workers.

"Would you let me escorte you to you're new room?"

"New room?"

"Yes. Please, follow me."

Marinette got out of her room for the first time. She curiously looked around the house, noticing some details like a lot of white roses in vases decorating some little tables on the halls. The castle itself was beutiful, but those roses gave it a nostalgic feeling that pierced and yet filled a heart.

They got to their destination and she let out a huge surprised gasp. That bedroom was huge! Twice; no, triple of what she was used to! The walls were light pink, such a soft color that reminded peach's flowers. In her bed could be layed down for of her, at ease! There were a lot of books and... _'Maninkins and tissues!? Oh my... So many different fabrics... But how? That royal mind sure is confusing...'_

...

 _So I just wanna say, don not worry, moments with more action will be comming soon, but these are needed to. I'm trying my best!_ _See you soon!_


	8. Trips and Deals

_Hello! I have to warn you for possible typus again... I'm sorry but I'm a clueless girl... Although I am trying to make it better!_

 _I really hope you enjoy the fic and pkease don't forget to comment! You're oppinions are super important to me and you can also bring fresh ideas to my head!_

 _-Ana_

The next morning Marinette was woken up by Tikki's nocks on her door. She entered the room with breakfast for the dark haired girl, put it her bedroom, by her side and asked her if, after eating, she would like to talk to the prince.

Marinette's face fell and her heart started to drop beats, leaving her blood cold. She was still mad at his actions, however, somehow, she felt the urge of getting answers bigger than the anxiety of punching him, which meant she was probably mentally prepared for 'the talk' part, and only 'the talk' part!

In response, she nodded her head, putting a bright and nervous smile on Tikki's face before she left to warn Adrien to get ready.

When he got the news, he was at the dinning room, eating his meal by himself as usual, trying to convince himself he needed nobody and trying to understand why was he acting the way he was with his new hostage. As soon as Tikki's words were heard, he called for an waitress to lift the table and went upstairs to wear something more elegant yet informal.

He was nervous. Anxious. And the fact that he didn't know the reason why, made him more impaciente and made the situation worse.

Marinette, on the other side, was not to hungry. She was used to not eating to much. She picked a light color dress, got her hair in her two usual ponytails and decided to put no make up or jewelry at all.

She was nervous. She was anxious. Even more than impaciente, she was also afraid would hit the prince! However, she controlled herself as best as she could and slowly started to make her way to his room... Oy to be reminded that she had never left her room before... She tried to walk, hopping she would eventually find her way. However, she bumped into the kitchen and, at that moment, everyone stoped to look at her.

"Oh dear! She's beutifull!" One whispered to another.

"It's not surprising the prince kept her." The other answered

"Mhmm... Hi!" The blue bell eyed girl squeaked between hard nervous breathing and dark shades of red. "I'm sorry! It was a mistake... I-I will just go."

"No! Don't worry! You can stay for a while if you'd like!"

"Thank you but I better not... I'm going to talk to the prince."

"Oh, we know! Did you girls saw him when Tikki told him she agreeded to talk to him?" She asked her coworkers "He immediately left to his room to get ready and didn't even finish his meal!" They laughed.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette, is it?" She nodded "Well, I am Cecilia. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Look, everyone has theories, so go talk to the prince, see what he says to you, and then come here and talk to us."

"Deal. But, uh... Could you please tell me where his room is?"

"Of corse! It's upstairs. If you get to the next floor in red carpet stairs, then on top of them you'll find a painting of a blond woman. Then you turn left, walk straight and on the end of hall, there are two big detailed doors. It's there."

"Thank you!" She giggled.

Marinette did as Cecilia said, she went to the upper floor and stop for a while to contemplate the big painting that stood there. The women was beutiful... And her smile greeted her heart with a big wave of peace and happiness! She had a baby in her arms which she supposed it was Adrien, and he was smiling too. His smile was as bright... Their green eyes were the same and they both transmitted happiness known in childhood, where everything was innocent and good.

A while passed and she remembered the reason she was there: to meet the prince. She heavily signed and started walking to his room. However, it fekt that the more she walked, the longer the hall becomes! She hurried her walk and when she finally got to the end, she came across three huge detailed doors, each one in each side of a wall!

She stayed there for a while, trying to see which one was the more detailed one but they all looked the same! Finally, she simply decided to try them all, starting with the one in the middle.

She nocked...

No answer.

She puts her hand in the doorknob and slowly opened it, peeking throw the door.

She saw a big room, well lightened by lots of windows and she came in, leaving the door a little open.

The walls were light blue, the bed big as hers with a painting of a couple and a baby on top of it. The room was highly decorated and it was just beutiful!

"It was my parents bedroom. I refused to change it."

She turned to find the prince standing behind her looking at the room with a sad small smile.

"I'm sorry I came in, I got lost."

"It's understandable."

They fell into an awkward silence, trying to think of something to say. However, they were both lost in thoughts about his reasons, even if he was thinking good things of what he knew about her and she was trying to not be mad.

"Let's go to the living room. We may be more comfortable in there."

She simply nodded and they started walking side by side. It was a long silent walk and when they got there, they sat in front of each other in super comfortable couches and avoided each other eyes.

"Do you like you're new room?"

"Yes, thank you. It's beutiful. But why the work in a new room?"

"Since you're staying, I thought it'd be better if you had you're own personal space and privacy. Since you like it I guess I did a good job designing it." He proudly said.

"You designed it?"

"Yes"

"But all that stuff... How did you know?"

"I got all that from the little talks we three had."

She frowned.

"May I ask, your majesty" she sarcastically said "why are you keeping me here?"

"I've said it at the ball. I'm punishing Alya."

"There are a lot more ways to do that without keeping a peasant in your castle."

"It was what occurred to me at the moment. Not going back now." Here it is. The lie he tried to convince himself to excuse himself and not feeling like he kidnapped someone... Because he truly did.

"You know if it is for that... Then why not making me another of you're workers insted of hostage?"

"Ok. Would you like to be a maid? Look, I'm not here to punish you, so you're treated good. You shall pretend you are a daughter of a old friends of my mom who needed help."

"So I am helping your image?"

"Not if someone finds out you're a peasant. If that comes out I'll punish your parents, not you. I believe you wouldn't mind to be punished by me if you could tell the truth."

She turned mad blood red.

"Well and if you lay a finger on them or they're home and jobs I will tell everybody!"

"Deal."

"Deal!"

"But!" He shouted when he saw her standing to leave "You should act like you know me well. Which means you are going to behave like that here too. I don't fully trust everybody in here."

Marinette was going against herself to not beat him... Dam, she was trying hard... She had to pretend, so she just ran to her room and hoped this conversation had never happened.


	9. Mysteries

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, really... The tests were really close and I had to study. However, they are all over now and I'll avoid these big periods of time with no updates._

 _Let me know what you think!_

 _Here it goes!_

 _-Ana_

The night slowly went by, leaving dark marks under her eyes and puffy red on her face from the tears she'd cried.

Scary thoughts rolled over her mind endless times. Her only wish was to be able to go home and forget everything about this past days...

That morning the birds did not sing. It was raining a lot, and at the usual time Tikki nocked and entered the door.

"Good morning, sweety."

"Good morning, Tikki."

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"And your talk yesterday?"

"Terrible as well."

"I'm afraid I have bad news then. You may eat at the table with the prince from now on... Starting now."

Marinette started to feel sick. In a second thought, just lying in bed all day was enough for a goal.

However, she stand, wore a simple dress and went down along side with Tikki. Adrien wasn't there yet but the table was prepared and looked amazing! For a millisecond, she forgot everything, letting hunger and the smell of food embrace her mind. But just then she saw him comming down the stairs, taking her hand and kissing it like she was a high classed lady.

"Good Morning, m'lady."

Her stomach twitched and she rolled her eyes annoyed at the nickname.

"How are you felling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm living here against my will and now I have to pretend to be someone I am not because you're afraid to ruin your image due to lack of trust in your employees when all I want is to go home and meet my family and..."

She was suddenly stopped by the prince's arms around her.

"It was not supposed to be like that. I'm sorry. I know how it is to be apart of the family. I guess I'm just really big-headed. Although, even know I am wrong, I still don't believe I'll take the decision back and so you shouldn't put you're health at stake.".

Those words did not cut the spines piercing her heart, however, they did prevented some of growing up or getting longer. She calmed a little in his arms.

When he took it from her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled. And that smile was fascinated! It wasn't vain, fake or forced... It was honest and modest... And it shone brighter with his shine eyes.

She swore she saw something different in him that moment... Something she could relate to kindness and attractiveness.

On that moment, a thunder was heard and Marinette scared herself, making Adrien laugh. However, that laugh was different to! It had a soul in the melody he let out of his mouth.

"Should we go?"

She was speechless and simply nodded. She wanted to know him. These moments were so confused to her and she needed to understand.

They sat at the table and silence came over as they started to eat.

"Tell me, are you highly educated? It was said so at the ball, but looking back, you could perfectly be lying."

"It was not a lie. I was tought to English, mathematics and to sing. I mean, they tried to teach me piano but they gave up so Alya played and I singed."

"I'm impressed. Which one do you prefer?"

"Well I'm not really a math's person and love reading. So thank you for those books."

"You welcome."

"What about you?"

"I had to study it all, speacily economy, but the ones I loved the most were art subjects."

Silent came again. They finish their food and Adrien stood up, giving sign to Marinette to stand up too.

"You're welcome to see the castle and getting to know it. However, don't get in the east hall."

"Why not?"

"Just don't. Please."

"What's in there?"

"Doesn't matter. Promisse me you won't go."

"Ok..." She breathed out.

She knew inside her she wouldn't be able to keep her promisse. She was to curious, it was her nature. Since she was forbiden, she would try to not go, however, her curiosity only grew as she walked throw the halls of that giant castle.

She went upstairs and stopped. In front of her eyes was the forbidden hall... Her blood started to boil, her heart beating faster and adrenaline came over her.

She had a bad feeling...

But she needed to see.

There was only one door at the end of the hallway, the biggest one she had ever seen! And it seemed that it was calling her.

She started walking to the door. She stopped. She did not know she would do it or not... But she knew she wanted to.


	10. Missunderstanding

_Here it goes! A brand new chapter for you!_

 _Thank you for the reviews, they heat my heart! *U*_

 _And I'm sorry, I'm really trying to stop the typus..._ _I just hope you enjoy!_

 _-Ana_

Her hand was holding the door knob. Her mind kept on arguing with her whether she should do it or not... Oh, how much she wanted to open that door and explore the inside, what he was hiding!

However, she was unable to open the answere to her curiosity. She had promised! Presides, if it was a secret, there must be a reason for that, and he clearly wanted to hide it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Wha-" she turned to see the prince running in her direction.

"I told you to stay away! You promised!"

He was yelling really loud, really mad. Those words... They were echoing in her ears... She wasn't going in!

"I-I-"

"Don't! Ok?, don't! I don't need your excuses! I was starting to trust you, I'm glad you shew me I couldn't. Now go!"

She started to cry. She didn't want to hurt him even if he locked her! She ran to her room, grabbed her jacket and went out of the big giant gates who were keeping her there.

Her tears didn't stop, and so didn't her legs. She kept running until she noticed she was lost! It was around midday and she found herself in the middle of a forest.

She was really tired, and sat down to calm herself and try to find a way back. She couldn't be in the woods for too long, she would starve or turn to food.

Meanwhile in the castle Adrien went inside the forbiden room. He feared she touched or break something. All he knew is she was there, he wanted to know if she had done anything when she entered... If she really entered...

He started to move around the room only to realize that anything had been touched... She may had not been there... Although, right now, he really hoped she was, otherwise his attitude with her was really wrong.

"Your Majesty, didn't except to see you in here again."

"Plagg! Well, I..." he sighed "I think I made a mistake..."

"Do you want to tell."

"No... I want advice..."

Plagg walked to his old-time friend and sat with him on top of a box.

"What happened?"

"It's Marinette... I told her at breakfast that she could see the Castle but to not enter this room. And then... I saw her outside, with a hand on the door knob... and I snapped. I screamed at her and didn't even let her talk and explain herself. She just left crying. The wrost part is I came here to see if she had moved anything and there is even no proof that she had been here... She may had not..."

"Go talk to her. Give her the chance to explain you and apologize."

"I know... I know you're right, I know I should but she made a mistake too, right?"

"She may not."

He bashfully lowed his head. He knew he would have to apologize. So he went looking for her, starting in her room.

He knocked and waited. Nothing. He did it again, and nothing.

He decided to go in to check, however, he found an empty big bedroom.

He asked for Plagg's help to find her around the castle and figured she was not there. Panic started rolling over as they took horses and went out to find her, which would not be an easy accomplish because there was a forest right outside, to isolate and protect the castle at night.

Marinette was indeed in the forest. She had starting walking back for a while now, but with no success in finding the way back. She felt even more lost than before so she decided to just stay there to rest.

The night wasn't far, it would be a matter of a couple of hours. She needed to find a place where she could stay but she was to tired and hungry so she just layed on a tree to rest.

Little time had passed and she heard steps comming closer to her.

She stood up and searched for the source of the sound.

She gave two steps forward and heard a low growl... Like...

A wolf.

She got really scared and for a brief moment, she'd froze. When she was able to move again, she knew she was way slower than him/them (she didn't know) so she started to climb the tree.

She saw two wolfs going after her and they were trying they're best to climb, with useless efforts.

She was so scared... She was crying so hard... She screamed for help and heard no one responses! She thought it was her hand, and just like that, she closed her eyes.

She could have swore she heard a blade sound, she thought it had been her mind telling her she gave up. There was silence now. Even if she was still frightened, it was quiet and rather peaceful.

"Marinette!"

She widen her eyes and looked down to see who called. It was Adrien and Plagg! Both of them holding swords and some blood.

She felt so relived... So happy he was there!

She wanted to jump and hug them but then she looked down and signed; it was to high...

"Don't worry, M'Lady! Jump!"

"What?"

"Just trust me!"

"Like you trusted me?!" she loudly cried.

"Look... I'm sorry, ok! I snapped! The truth is that I don't even know if you went into that room."

They locked eyes with each other for some long time, until she signed and talked:

"Are you sure you can catch me? It's to high."

"I promise I will."

"Ok..." She breathed out "Just close your eyes, and everything's gonna be fine..." she muttered to herself.

With a little hesitation, she jumped, turning her body mid air so her body would be easier to catch.

Marinette felt something soft underneath her, and opening her eyes, she saw she was layed on top of the prince, with her head on his chest. He was looking at her and smiling. She felt warm.

"I'm so sorry!" She said with a big dark blush while getting up "And thank you so much... Both of you!"

"Just don't do that again, please."

She nodded. She felt protected... It was probably part of the act.

"Let's go back"


	11. Bad Kitty

Adrien grabbed his coat, put it on his shoulders and rode the horse, giving Marinette a hand so she could climb up.

The blue eyed girl placed her arms around his waist, making them both blush.

She could feel his well shaped body between her arms and her heart was going wild while her mind kept asking for explanations of her reactions. He was just a good looking, misunderstood, nice... with a warm honest smile... prince... but that didn't mean she liked him! He kept her away from home!

When they arrived Adrien got out and lifted Marinette by the waist to the ground with a painful look on his face. She snapped out of her thoughts and took out his jacket.

He lowed his head in shame. Eyes on the ground.

"You're hurt!" she screamed at him!

"It's nothing."

"We have to take care of it!"

He imidiatly shot her a surprised look as she carefully took his hand and led him to his room in the castle.

He was apple red and when they got to his room she sat him on his bed like he was a priceless object and ran outside.

He stayed there where she left him, patiently waiting for her return. When she did, she had plenty of curatives for him and even a needle! He got a little scared at that, obviously.

"Mhmm... Mari... Aren't you getting overreacted?"

"I don't know... But I thought that bringing it all at once would be better..."

He chuckled at her words. She was so cute when worried. Wait... What?

She got closer to him and kneeled in front of the bed.

"Can I see?"

"Yes."

She took his arm and started to analyze it. She gently pulled up the sleeve and washed the wound. He didn't complain, but she knew he was hurt.

"Anywhere else where you might be hurt?"

"I don't think so. It just got me by surprise."

"No need to justify, strong boy." she chuckled.

She ended up cleaning and took a good look at the bruise.

"It's a bit deep... I have to stich it. It'll hurt a little."

He signed "Have you ever done that before?"

"No... But I've switched a lot of clothes?"

"Well that makes it all better."

"I'll get hot water."

"You may have some in the kichen. The cookers are already making dinner. You can use that water."

"Thank you, but no thank you. As I said, I chose to come prepared one time insted of going back and forth."

"You brought hot water?!"

"Well, yes! I brought needles too, you saw them. I cannot use them without externalize it first. It could be really dangerous."

"Oh wow... You really came prepared!" he laughed.

Adrien was carefully observing her. It looks like she had done it before... She was doing it like she knew exactly every step of the process.

She was cleaning the needle and the black string she would use and she put it through the needle and nervously looked at him.

He gulped.

She got closer and made the needle tuch his skin without perforating it.

"Why did you save me? How did you get there?"

"Well since you ran I wanted to get to you earlier, before any animal could get near you. Looks like I've been a little late."

"Thank you..."

"And why are you helping me now?"

"You got injured because of me! Presides, what kind of person would I be if I just watched you suffer?"

There was a minute of silence until she started to perforate his skin. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain. She felt bad for doing it, but she had to.

"If you keep hissing like that you're gonna turn into a bad kitten." She tried to play with him to release some tension.

She was radiant when he chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a bad kitten..."

"Bad kittens hiss!"

"Hurt kittens too."

"Ok... You may or may not have a point."

"And this good kitty wins."

"It's over Chaton!"

"Thank you Ladybug." They laughed "Look, there's going to have another ball soon and I would like you to go. I-I mean, because of our cover... We have to... You know... But you don't have to come with me, you just... Can go. But it's ok if you don't want to. However, I invited Alya. I thought you would like to see her again."

"Really?" Her face lighted up and he nodded "Thank you so much! Of corse I'll go! When is it?"

"Two nights from now."

"Oh... I have no time to make a dress..."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But I can give you one!"

"I-I think I have one... I don't think you should spend money on a dress for me when you have a ball to plan..."

"Don't worry. Tikki will go with you while I keep on preparing the ball!"

"Thank you!"

 _Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! See you next time!_

 _-Ana_


	12. Surprise

_Heyy... I am so sorry for the wait! I have been busy cause I was in England with my father. I really missed him and I was the photographar in his marryge!_

 _Anyways, I am trully sorry..._

 _Here goes nothing!_

 _Hope you like it!_

 _-Ana_

The next day Tiki woke up Marinette with breakfast so they could leave early. They both greeted the prince and left.

They decided to choose each other's dresses, even if Tiki wouldn't be able to use it because she'd be working, the prince agreeded in buying one for her to, because Marinette asked him to.

They happily started running the marketplace looking for the perfect dress, even if they did not know what they were looking for... Strapless? Colorful? Simple... Detailed? There was so many options for them they decided to go slow and spend all day, if needed.

~time skip~

It was the day of the ball and Marinette was overjoyed. She got everything prepared and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ladybug!" Adrien happily exclaimed.

"Good morning, Chaton!" she answered just as excited!

"How did everything went yesterday with the dresses hunt? You two came late."

"I believe I found Tiki's perfect dress. It was worth it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you find you're perfect dress?"

"Oh! Right! Well... Tikki says it's perfect but I am not so secure."

"Why not?"

"Mhmm... The color? Not sure..."

"What color is it?"

"Well, eager aren't we kitten?"

"Well, guilty..." they laughed "I have to end the preparations for the ball. It starts at 9pm, don't be late please. I'll have to introduce you to everyone."

"Oh... Actually... I don't want that... I know it's a cover but... I-I feel kinda bad for being presented to everyone as someone I am not."

"Ok then... But it doesn't have to change the way things are going on the castle, right?"

"Uh... I'm not really the one who makes that kind of choices..."

"Ok then it's settled! You are going to show up as a guest, along with Alya, since she is coming. Here, everything remains. We're lucky because I haven't had the chance to tell anyone about our story cover. We need no excuses. We don't need to tell how we met or that you live here."

"Of corse..." she muttered to herself. ' _It's like he stills care more about his royall looks_...'

"Mari, before I leave to work, I wanna give you something. Could you follow me?"

"Mhmm... Ok."

Her heart was beating fast. Her blood boiled. Why was she so nervous? He only cares about his own belly...

"There you go."

"B... But... this is a door..."

"I know. Open it."

She swallowed hard. What was behind that freaking door? She shakily grabbed the two doorknobs and opened the giant doors, gasping in surprise and delight!

"Oh my..."

"Do you like it?"

"If I like it!? I love it! But why?"

"It's a thank you for taking care of me. And also an apologise for locking you here... I thought you would like."

"I do... This is huge! Three whole floors... Was this part of you're education?"

"Well, I was highly educated. And I do love reading too."

"Have you read them all?"

"Of corse not! Some are in Latin, some in french."

She laughed "So funny!"

"It's true actually."

"Oh, wow..."

"Well, I'll head out now. This room now belongs to you, do as you please."

He turned and started to slowly walk away.

"Thank you!"

He looked her in the eyes and gave her an honest and genuine smile.

"You welcome."


	13. Cat Noir

_So because of all that time with no updates and a small chapter, here's another one!_

 _This chapter is a part 1 of the ball, witch means the next one is the continuation._

 _Please let me know what you think! It's really important to me._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ana_

The night came fast and Marinette was finishing her dinner with Adrien. She would eat fast, but she knew she had time to arrange herself. Presides, she didn't have to be there on time!

Big smiles were on their faces as they lifted from the table and went to their rooms with their respective friends.

Adrien let Plagg enter his room before him, shutting the door and panicking:

"Plagg! I was so obsess with the decorations for the ball that I forgot about my own clothes! What should I wear?"

"I would say something black... It makes your eyes pop out!"

"Just that?"

"What more?"

"Just black? I have so many black suits! A simple one? One with a little white? With daggers? And what about the shirt? What about what's going to stay under the suit itself?"

"Well... You used a black and green suit in the previous ball... Maybe we should try something different?"

"Yes, but what exactly? I have to look perfect if I want a wife!"

"Wait... Is that the why you're having this ball?"

"Well, yes. I need a wife. It didn't work out in the other one..."

"But I thought Marinette..."

"Plagg, please! I can never marry a peasant!"

"Why not?"

"Because my father wouldn't want it."

"What about your mother?"

He stopped and lowed his head for a moment.

"Well, she... She was brave, kind... She would certainly want me to marry for love."

"Now the important: what do you want?"

He sighed. "I want the best... Happiness again. But right now I may just look perfect for this ball."

"Ok then... Why not try... I'm out... Take out you're favourite ones and we choose from there."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get this over with quickly, please."

Eleven choices were made by the prince. It was hard, but Plagg was able to choose one that he believed it stand out: it consisted in a dark-grey shirt with a black vest and tie and a long black jacket. He wore his hair different too, letting it fall from his 'always-arranged-prince' everyday form for something a little more... free.

Plagg had to be dressed like a catering-worker because he would be serving food among the guests.

When they got dressed, they went downstairs, to the place of the ball, and waited five minutes for the right time, so they could open the doors.

The ball started and Prince Adrien started to get a look at every lady present there, deciding to start choosing.

For all of his sins, he noticed no one new was in this ball... He had invited every noble for the last ball, he had known every lady...

He didn't like the idea of marrying any of them... He actually preferred Marinette than any of them! _'Wait... What? Oh no..._ '

In the mount of people, he spotted Alya. She was wearing the same dress, the last one Marinette made for her, and she looked like she was looking for someone in the crowd.

"Hello, Alya."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello, Prince Charming. You wrote in the invitation that Marinette would be here. Where is she?"

"Mhmm..." he looked around for any sign of her "I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she's late."

"She is never late!"

"Yes, well I don't see other reason."

One of the workers came in: "Your Majesty, there's a girl outside claiming to be late and sorry. Her name is Marinette. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes please. See Alya? I told you." The gates open. "She is right... there..."

He could barely finish his sentece as he contemplated the figure in front of him yet, so far. She was breathtaking in his opinion.

She was wearing a strapless light pink and white dress. It looked simple but had a lot of light details in the fat skirt that made the dress shine. The corsage was very simple and it looked perfect, the dress itself look so slight as her, which made it look like a reflection of herself.

Her hair was in a bun, with some straights delicately falling down her face and she was wearing no make-up at all.

She looked perfect. And Adrien wasn't the only one who thought so as a redhead suddenly appeared on her side...

"Marinette! I thought I'd never see you again!" Nathaniel happily exclaimed.

"Oh well, you thought it would be easy to get ride of me?"

"Never said that. Presides, who said I want to get rid of you?"

She froze for mere seconds... What was happening? Did Nathanael just make a move on her?

Her thoughts were brutally interrupted when Adrien stepped in.

"Good evening. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Well, as a mere fact, yes, you are." Nathaniel answered, making Marinette eye wide in surprise, giving a step back.

"I'm sorry to say but I need her right now, so I hope whatever I was interumpting wasn't important. Enjoy the ball." he said, laying an arm on top of Marinette's sholders to pull her over and guide her.

"What do you need? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes! Everything's just fine. I need nothing."

"Then why did you called?"

"I... Did you want to be with that guy?"

"Nathaniel; well, I was actually thinking about getting away..."

"See? You're welcome!"

"Oh wow! So now you're my saviour! Amazing... What should I call you then? Cat Noir?"

"Sounds pretty clever, free and fearless... I accept it Ladybug."

"Am I heroic too?"

"No, no. You're the one I save."

"So you only save me?"

"You're the only one I want to save" he breathed out "But no more talking about that! Not important. Cat Noir here, just wanted to bring you to your friend, Alya."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend.

He simply smiled and turned around, walking away, leaving the two happy girls behind.


	14. Tale as Old as Time

Hello everyone! This chapter may be a little confused, so I am sorry for that, I honestly tried my best. Also, this chapter is longer than usual, hopefully you will not fall asleep (jokes... sorry).

I really really hope you enjoy the fic. Let me know what you think!

-Ana

"Oh my God girl! How have you been? Are you sane? How unbearable can he be?"

"Alya, relax please! I'll tell you everything, just chill."

"Ok..."

"Ok then... The thing is, I thought it would be terrible at first, like you think! And it was bad in the beginning... I refused to get out of my room and I met this servant, Tikki, she is super nice and helped me in everything I needed. She is dating another worker, Plagg, he looks so mysterious but it's kinda cool. Ok, moving on, I eventually got out of the bedroom to talk to Adrien but the talk didn't go as planned... It ended with a plan I did not agree with, which means he said I had to pretend to be the daughter of old friends with his mother because he didn't want anyone to know that he is living with a peasant."

"He is... living with... You're not working for him?"

"No. Actually it is very weird... He said I was there to punish you, not me. Oh, and he gave me something today after we broke up our cover! Try to guess what it was."

"Mhm... I-I don't know... A necklace?"

"Nope. A whole giant library! Three floors of books in English, French and Latin. It's amazing!"

"So... You two are close now?"

"I wouldn't say close... We're friends, I guess."

"Mhmm..."

"What?"

"Mari, dear... Do you like him?"

"I, uh... No...?"

"No?"

"And what about Nino?"

"You're changing the subject."

"We'll get back to it later..."

"Well, we are a thing now... We've dated several times."

"That is so amazing! Is he here now?"

"He is! We came together."

"That is so amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Let's stop talking about me. Tell me about Adrinette!"

"Adrinette? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't. Until now."

"Hello ladies!" Said Nathaniel "What is Adrinette?"

"Not important." Said Marinette.

"If you say so. Marinette, would you grant me this dance?" he bowed.

"Sure... One dance makes no harm." She kindly smile.

The song that was playing was very soft and full of joy and movement. The pair walked together to the dance floor and started to dance slowly so they could keep on with each other, however, it took some time for them to get along in the song and not stepping on each other's toes.

During the dance they shared laughs, jokes, dance movements and trips.

During the dance, Prince Adrien couldn't help but watch the people dance. He had a smile on his face and a view of the whole ball. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Alya was dancing with Nino.

'But... Where's Marinette, then?'

His smile vanished when he saw Nathaniel dancing with Marinette. However, the song was finishing, so he decided to wait and see.

He watched the people stop dancing, Nathaniel laughing and bowing, Marinette smiling, pointing to the table with drinks and walking towards it alone, witch made Adrien's legs move fast down the stairs to the ball and to try to find her.

He was walking fast and got to the table but she wasn't there already. He started to look for her, hoping she'd be alone, but there were to many people and he couldn't see straight.

Meanwhile, Tikki was in the backstage with the band that was playing. She was about to sing and she couldn't be more nervous.

"Tikki?"

She turned her head and saw Plagg. A big smile showed up her face as she saw him.

"Plagg! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Tikki you're... wow... You're beautiful..." he blushed a little.

"You really think so? Marinette chose this dress for me."

"Yeah, I really think so. I love how that skirt falls on you and is not as large as them all. And that shade of blue... is the same as your eyes! It makes them stand out. It's very light and I love how it fits in you like it was made for you..." he got closer, blushing and held her chin up "You really are the most perfect woman on earth, Tikki." He kissed her slowly for a moment.

She smiled, but didn't last long as a sigh took its place. "Plagg, I'm nervous... I've never done this before..."

"It's ok. I know how you sing, and it's beautiful. I'm sure it will be all right."

"I'm not so sure..."

"What if I go with you?"

"You would do that for me? Even if dressed up as a catering worker?"

"Don't worry. Prince Adrien will be to busy dancing. And I know the song since we wrote it together. Do you want it?"

"Ok..." she dreamly sighed and walked into the stage.

* * *

A soft melodie started to sound.

Everyone starts to get a pair for what it looked like a slow.

The melody repeats.

Adrien finds Marinette but freezes.

People slowly start moving around and dancing.

Tikki starts: 'Tale as old as time'

She locks eyes with him, and they start walking towards each other.

'True as it can be'

He bows before her: "M'Lady."

She lightly giggles and he gives her his hand that she happily accepts.

'Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly'

They get into position and start dancing, easily following each other's dance moves and in the rhythm of the song.

They were moving in circles, calm and focused in each otheres eyes.

'Just a little change'

Plagg enters the stage and for a brief moment Marinette and Adrien look up to watch the couple singing.

'Small to say the least'

The four smile. Plagg holds Tikki's hand and winks to Adrien who just return his head and attention back to his pair.

"Both a little scared"

Marinette returned her attention to him.

"Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast"

They strongly but gently hold each other and return to the dance, this time more confident in their moves.

Tikki and Plagg start singing together. Their voices mix up beautifully.

"Ever just the same"

The pair start introducing new moves in the choreography in full sync.

"Ever a surprise"

Nathaniel saw the two dancing and left.

"Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise"

Adrien opens his arms, not letting go of Marinette's hand, and then makes her spin until her back touches his chest, cuddling in the dance, looking her in the eye for a moment until he separate again.

Tikki continues: "Tale as old as time"

There was no one else in the world. Just them and the song.

"Tune as old as song"

He lifts her up and spins around for a bit then gently puts her back on her feet, spinning her and holding her tight.

"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong"

They kept dancing around the ball room, changing the movements in a cycle and some people stopped dancing to see the prince and wondering who was the mysterious lady nobody seemed to know.

Plagg comes in:

"Certain as the sun"

She walks in a circle around him, holding his hand, so they could return to the initial position.

"Rising in the east"

"Tale as old as time"

He holds her waist and she let herself fall behind with her arms open as he made them turn in small circles. She slowly got up while he was still spinning and he held her with one arm by the waist, lifting her up once again, more slowly and fluently this time.

"Song as old as time"

He puts her on the ground and they both stop there, panting.

"Beauty and Beast"

She moves to be in front of him.

"Tale as old as time"

He reclines her backwards, with one hand on her nape and the other on her waist.

"Song as old as rhyme"

He lifts her up and spins her once again, bringing her closer to him and holding her tight by the waist.

"Beauty and the Beast"

They lean in. They can feel each other's hot breaths on their faces.

Their lips slightly touched when they were caught up by reality clapping at Tikki and Plagg, making them both separate form each other and start clapping at the singers too. Afterwards, they went backstage to greet their friends.

Meanwhile Tikki and Plagg left the stage and happily hugged each other when their friends appeared.

"Wow! That was amazing, you guys!" Marinette exclaimed amused.

"Yes, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Adrien said slightly fisting Plagg's shoulder "And Tikki you were stunning!"

"Thank you!"

"And I see you have an amazing eye Marinette! You look beautiful Tikki."

* * *

"Sir Kurtzberg, you came early. Is everything alright?"

"I do not pay you to ask questions, do I?"

"I apologize, sir."

"Contact Hawk Moth. Tell him I need his services."

"Yes, sir."


	15. Blushes and Bushes

_Hello guys! I'm sorry for the wait... I've been having family matters..._

 _In the previest chapter, I used three little stars to make a time line, I'm sorry if you guys didn't notice but I really don't know how to make a time line! Warning for you, I will use the same method again (sorry)._

 _Moving on! I hope you're all ok and I also hope this chapter will satisfy you!_

 _Also, there is a part of the story in this chapter inspired by The Descendants (I think who ever saw the moovie will know)._

 _Let me know what you think about my story and I'm really sorry for the typus... I'm trying my best, English is not my first language since I am portuguese and I don't know how to use the beta..._

 _Have fun and enjoy!_

 _-Ana_

The following day started with Marinette waking up earlier then usual. She surely wasn't sleepy so she took her sketch book and started to draw a casual dress for her, Tikki and Alya.

When Tikki got to Marinette's room, was surprised to see her so focused and happy drawing. She knocked on the open door to call her attention, which worked.

"Oh! Good morning Tikki! How are you?"

"Good morning Mari. I'm ok, thank you, and I see someone is feeling utterly happy today!"

"Well, I do feel good..."

"Mhmm..." Tikki closes the door "I think we need to talk..." she said with a curious smile and a lifted eyebrow.

"About what?" Asked the blue-eyed confused.

Instead of answering, Tikki just sat down at Mari's bed, staring at her. As a response, the girl got up from her desk, leaving her draws behind, and sat beside her friend.

"Are you in love?"

"Wha-WHAT?! O-of course NOT! W-why would you even t-think THAT??"

"You're getting nervous."

"Pffff... NO I'M NOT!"

"You are! Oh my! You really are in love with Adrien!" Tikki happily exclaimed.

"My god... kill me now..." Marinette murmured.

"Wha- Why? Being in love is so beautiful! I'm very happy for you!"

"But... how did you find out?"

"I just knew. I'm in love too, remember?"

"Yes, but you're case is different."

"And why's that?"

"Because he loves you back and you two are dating..."

"How do you know he doesn't love you back?"

"Well... That's because I'm just a poor peasant to him..."

"He doesn't even make you work for him!"

"Well, yaa, but he wanted me to pretend to be someone I'm not: someone who wasn't a peasant!"

"Yes, but he let go of that when you asked and gave you a giant library!"

"How do you know all that?"

"Secret..." she whispered.

"Does your secret has a name? Plagg, perhaps?" She whispered back, getting giggles in response.

"Marinette, tell me everything that happened yesterday at the ball!"

"Ok so... As you may know, I arrived late, and when I got there, Nathaniel came to me and actually made a move on me... which was really uncomfortable..."

"Is he that red head boy I saw you dance with?"

"Well, yaa... we'll get to that... Adrien suddenly stepped in (not complaining cause it was at the perfect moment) and he got me away from Nathan."

"Ooooh... Jealousy..."

"What? No! He talked about being my saviour for taking me from 'that guy'- I named him Cat Noir, he loved it- and he took me to my best friend, Alya."

"So... for you, he only took you from 'that guy' to guide you to Alya?"

"I... I DON'T KNOW! I think the other reasons I have in my head are just fruit of my hopes!"

"Well, keep going."

"Ok, then me and Alya hugged tight and she asked me how living here has been and I said--"

"Hey, hey! Just a resume, please!" She laughed.

"Oh, of course! Sorry... so... Me and Alya were interrupted by Nathaniel- yes, him again- and he invited me to dance with him and I thought that one dance wouldn't hurt so I accepted. Truth be told, it went horribly! We stepped on each others toes a lot! At least we shared jokes."

"Marinette, I don't care about Nathaniel! Continue please!" She laughed.

"Oh... sure..." she giggled "So..."

"Tikki!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Looks like Plagg... I should go. But we're not over!"

"Yes miss!" She exclaimed. "I'll go downstairs with you if you wait a little for me to change?"

"Only if I can choose what you'll wear."

"Oh-oh... I'm gonna regret this... but ok."

Tikki started to look through the closet and found a cute and lose dark blue dress that caught her attention. She gave a look at Marinette and handed her the dress, heading to the closet once again to look for shoes.

"This one?" Marinette asked in confirmation.

"Yes."

"But... It's kind of short..." she said in a low voice.

"Try it on, let me see."

"Ok..."

Marinette quickly changed while Tikki found a pair of simple brown boots.

When she turned to look at Marinette, she noticed the dress had a silver shiny thin belt down her breasts and realized that the skirt wasn't long enough to cover knees, however, it fitted her very well.

"You look very cute! And it makes your eyes stand out. Come, take these." She said handing her the boots.

Marinette had her head down. She always had had low self-esteem issues and now she felt like a fat pig with that dress on. She was afraid of Adrien's reaction to her dressed like that, but she had an agreement with Tikki, and didn't felt like talking about her issues, so she just put the shoes on and started heading towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Tikki stopped her.

"Heading downstairs with you?"

"Yes but... Just sit here a little." she said patting on Marinette's bed.

"Ok..."

When Marinette sat down, Tikki sat behind her and started to brush her hair and made her a ponytail.

"Why so much work?"

"I want you pretty! Well, prettier."

"Does this have anything to do with Adrien?"

"Mhmm... No?"

There was a brief moment of silence before a sigh came out of Marinette's mouth. "Do you think I look good?" She asked worried.

"You look cute and gorgeous."

"Thanks... Let's go then. Plagg called you some while ago."

"Yes, you're right."

They started heading down and saw both Plagg and Adrien waiting for them in the couch in the living room. As soon as they saw the girls, they both got up and greeted them.

That day was different. Everyone seemed very happy and the four of them, peasant, servants and master, ate breakfast together.

They shared storys and laughs, but at last, that meal had to end, and Plagg and Tikki had to work, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

As soon as she was left alone, she started to feel a bit nervous and even blushed a little. These feelings were all new to her.

"Marinette, how much do you like animals?"

"Very much! They are kind and adorable. Why?"

He smiled at her answer. "Follow me please." He said, getting up.

She got very confused but didn't complain. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Adrien led her outside and started walking through the enormous garden. It was Marinette's first time there and she was really stunned and amazed.

Their walk ended in a stable, with four horses: two black, one white and one brown.

Marinette gasped with surprise and joy and went in, without a second thought, and started to pet the white horse.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the image in front of him.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes, Alya taught me. But I can't do it with a dress... I'll have to go change, I won't take long!"

She was preparing herself to run for her room to change when she was stopped: "No need. We can go in the same horse and I ride. Presides, that dress suits you perfectly, it would be a waist if you change now."

She furiously blushed but tried to maintain her posture, simply nodding her head.

"Are all of them yours?"

"The white one was my mother's, the black one on the left was my father's, the other black one is mine, and the brown one is Plagg's."

"Plagg's? Amazing... So we're going in yours?"

"Depends. Which one is your favourite?"

"Well... The brown one is simple and noble, the white looks very kind and gentle, and the black ones? Oh my... Black horses are so majestic and elegant they look like royalty! Mhmm... I-I really can't choose... We can go in yours."

"Ok then." He released the horse and got up, offering his hand to Marinette to help her up. "Careful with the dress, M'Lady!" He teased making her giggle in response.

"Where are we going now?"

"To my secret place."

"Is it far?"

"Not much. Hold tie!"

She gladly did as he said, and let her head rest on his back during the trip.

Their hearts were beating fast, their faces were hot and their palms sweating of the nerves. But the one who felt more nervous, was Adrien.

It was a calm and joyful journey, with beautiful views of the nature. It smelled like fruits and fresh air and there was a river nearby that could be heard alongside with birds and other creatures.

About fifteen minutes later, the horse stopped. "We're here."

She lifted her head and looked at where she was. There was a cliff full of flowers and a giant waterfall. It was beautiful and calm! She could stare at the view forever!

Adrien got out of the horse and lifted Marinette by the waist to put her on the ground. "We just have to walk a little, ok?"

"No problem." She smiled.

Their walk was very short but the blond had to leave the horse behinde because the path was thin and made of rocks that took the two to an upper level of another cliff, where there was a way better point of view of the waterfall, a small lake beside them and... _'A towel and a picnic basket? Is there any food inside? But how? We just got here..."_ Marinette thought confused.

"What is this?" She asked confused.

"My secret spot. I just thougt of bringing some food and juice..." he nervously said "Shall we?" He said, offering her his arm.

 _'Oh no... Is this a date?' She blushed 'I'm not prepared and never had one! Ok, just take his arm and smile... if it was a date, he would have asked you into it directly... I think... JESUS CRIST, JUST CHILL MARINETTE!'_

"Do you like it?" Adrien asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I love it here... how did you find this place?"

"Well, I was fourteen and my dad was trying to teach me how to be a king, but he had always been harsh on me. I was feeling lots of pressure on me so I took my horse and ran with no destiny. That's how I found this place. I spent a whole afternoon in here."

"It's very nice and calm."

"Well, that was the point." He giggled. "Wanna eat something?"

She sat in front of him in the towel and looked throught everything as he started to take out of the basket some fruits, juice, sweets and tea for them.

"Did you planned this trip?"

"Maybe..." they smiled.

 _'Oh my... should I considere it a date now? I'm freaking out... NO! DON'T FREAK OUT!'_ Marinette tried to calm herself down until something snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh? What's this?" she asked.

"The strawberries? You never tried them before?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I'm poor remember?"

"That doesn't matter." He smiled "Just try it with chocolate!"

He took one strawberry with melted chocolate and gave it to her. Her face of delight tasting it was happiness for him, and she took another one.

"These are amazing!"

"You have... something..." He extended his arm and with his hand resting on her jawline he cleaned a bit of chocolate of her mouth with his thumb, making them stop in time.

"Wanna go swiming?" Adrien asked.

"Go... swiming?"

"Sure!" He said as he started to take of his blazer, shirt and pants. "C'mon! It will be fun!"

She giggled "Are those Ladybugs in your boxers?" She teased.

"Maybe." He answered before jumping.

She stayed at shore on the picnic towel waiting for him, trying strawberries with no chocolate.

Several minutes later, she got up and went looking for him, only to find nothing.

"Adrien?" She tried to call.

"Adrien are you there? This is not funny!" She yelled as strong as she could.

She waited for an answer but got nothing. Worried, she threw herself at the water only to realize she can't swim... "ADRIEN! ADRIEN!"

She was giving her best to not drown and call for him at the same time.

"ADRIEN!"

"Hey, hey, I'm here! I got you!"

When she got to shore with his help she spilled a bit of water and then hit his arm.

"What were you doing! I was worried about you!"

"I was swiming under water. And you don't know how to swim..."

"Well, I always lived far from waters."

"... and yet you jumped in and tried to save me..."

She got really red and froze. She had no idea what to say or do.

"Well, I... uh... S-super heros need to be saved too sometimes, n-no?" She tried.

"Well, not this cat! I ended up saving you from saving me. But thank you."

He took his blazer and put it on her shoulders. "There. Don't want you to catch a cold."

She looked at him in the eyes and was able to say: "Thank you."

* * *

That beautiful and calm place was full of trees, bushes and flowers. And Hawk Moth was precisely there, hidden in the bushes in a level bellow of the cliff, attentively watching them when his phone rang.

"Hello? -- Yes sir, I'm watching her. She's with the prince, but I will bring her tonight like we agreed. --"

'Time to give action to the plan...' he thought as he marked a number on his phone.

"-- Now."

In that moment, a young men was seen falling down the waterfall, screaming for help and calling Adrien and Marinette's attention.

The pair ran to the end of the waterfall and Adrien jumped in to get the unknown person. When they got to shore, the men started to spill water and tremble.

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked.

"I am fine, according to the circumstances."

"What's your name?"

"Theo."

"Theo, I'm gonna get you some water and food, ok? You stay here with Adrien." She looked at Adrien and whispered "I'll be right back."

She was running up the path to the picnic towel when another men met her and stoped her.

"Wai- WAIT! You're coming from down this cliff, is that men that fell of the waterfall ok? He's my brother!"

"Theo?"

"Yes, YES!"

"Yes, he is ok! Adrien rescued him! I was about to take him some food and water."

"Thank you! I'll help you."

"Ok, thanks. I'm Marinette. What's you're name?"

He started to follow her from behind and when hey got to the upper level he injected a drug on her neck to make her sleep.

"People call me Hawk Moth".


	16. The Beginning of the End

**_Hello everybody! Finally I got the new chapter! YAY!!_**

 _ **First of all, and answering to stormyskies8:** "I'm confused, is this modern or mediavel?" **. Well, I first thought of an early modern era, however, I also thought of the Kwami kingdom as isolated and, as I described in the first chapter, it was a kingdom with politician (and later economic) problems and I believe (if the situation was real) that those factors would contribute for a limited poorly developed Kingdom. BUT i also imagine Hawkmoth as a very important persona that comes from another part of the world and travels a lot, being very intelligent too, which led me to making him creating some device that he did not share with the world just so it could make his work more efficient and secret. And it does.**_

 ** _I'm sorry if it's confusing or doesn't make sense... I really try but my brain's just weird!_**

 ** _I hope you keep enjoying it!_**

 ** _Love you all and thank you for the support!_**

 _"What...?_

 _It feels... calm..._

 _But also weird..._

 _I can't hear... why can't I hear a thing?_

 _Yeah... Must be calm..._

 _Are my eyes closed?_

 _How is Theo?_

 _Am I talking out loud?_

 _I think my eyes are closed..."_

"Hawkmoth? Isn't she already awake?" - Asked Sir Kurtzberg whispering.

"Yes she is." Answered Hawkmoth loud and clear "However, she will only be able to hear here from 10 minutes duo the effect of the drugs I produced. Until then, she won't be able to either feel, smell or think clearly. And then you covered her eyes so we basically took away all of her senses except the taste."

 _"Maybe I'm dreaming I'm in a park at night... It feels calm like in a park..."_

"Will she feel pain when she starts feeling again?"

"Can't know for sure. Depends on the person."

Nathaniel was observing her. He was about to change her clothes but he liked her little loose dress and boots so instead he simply tied her up in a bed he had put in a basement with a long chain that led to her right ankle.

He looked at her... and smiled.

He smiled because he felt like he had her...

He smiled because he felt like she was his to have. And he so enjoyed that...

He took Hawkmoth to another room to pay him. He had to return the phone device and destroy their contract so there'd be no record of them working together. Hawkmoth, however, took a picture of him with the red head boy to keep record of his job long side with a copy of the contract he had and just left.

Marinette started to hear echoes she couldn't quite figure...

She still couldn't move but at least now her mind was getting clear.

"Marinette... finally we can start over without that cocky pain in the ass blond!" He laughed, absent that she was already listening even if she couldn't move. "Now... now we can be happy! Like we always wanted in secret. I'll never forget... You accepted my dance! And we had such a great time, didn't we?"

 _"I wanna move..."_

"No need to be shy" he petted her face "I know you love me and not that prince. Don't worry, he won't bother us."

 _"What...?"_

Marinette slowly starts to move and opens her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Home." He smiled

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" His smile suddenly went away and he lowered himself down so he could look her closer in the eyes and so she could fear him. And god, was he mad...

"I-I-I don't remember!" She said scared, closing her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Caught up by surprise, he got up and started to walk around thinking and muttering with himself: "This was not in the plans... She doesn't remember me!" He stopped.

"What does she remember?"

He looked at her and she was looking around the place and at the chain.

"Oh! I'm sorry bout this... I was afraid you'd run..." He took the keys and opened it. "So... let me help you... what do you know?"

"N-not much..."

"Well, I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Remember going to any ball?"

"Mhmm... no, not really..."

 _"YES! THIS IS EVEN BETTER!"_ He thought "Well, we met each other there. And recently got engaged."

"Really? I-I'm really sorry... I don't remember..."

"It's ok" he smiled "we can start over. I know that won't change your feelings. But you can't get out, EVER!"

"W-why not?"

"I have to much dangerous enemies... They'd probably want to hurt you..."

"Ok but... I will get out sometimes, right?"

"With me only. That way you're protected. And you'll pretend to be my servant, that way you'll be secured."

"Ok..."

"I'll go upstairs to get you some food. What you like?"

"Strawberries... with chocolate..."

"Good choice!" He giggled and went upstairs.

When she caught him out of sigh, she started to get up from bed and looked around the room. It was dark, with only one lamp, and the room had no windows! "He did said he was going upstairs... Maybe I'm in a cave or something..."

She heard him coming and went back to sit on the bed.

"Here! I also added orange juice and some bread."

"Thank you." She smiled and drank a bit of the orange juice while Nathaniel went back upstairs.

"It's good..."

She took a strawberry with chocolate and put it in her mouth. She was filled with delight and a tear came down her face. She cleaned and kept eating.

( ** _TIME LINE THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO_** )

"SEARCH AGAIN!"

Screamed Adrien in that same cliff he had been all night with guards and Plagg searching for Marinette.

"My prince, with all respect, I think she's not here... and we've searched in a 10miles raid like you asked. We should stop and go home..."

"With all respect" he came closer to the guards face "I don't give a dam about you think. Search or go home. I'll stay and search more. I don't need you to look for her."

With this, they went back to rest and left Plagg and Adrien searching alone.

"Adrien..."

"Don't... She has to be here..."

"Maybe she's not... maybe we are looking at it the wrong way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's home already or lost in the village. We should have guards there looking undercover."

"That is a brilliant idea! I just... don't understund what happened... I was waiting for her to come with food and water for that Theo and she was taking so long that I went looking for her but she wasn't there... and then I was about to talk to Theo about it and had left too..."

"Let's not think the worst."

"Yeah... sure..."

With this, they both rode their horses and went back to the castle to announce the new plan. Some guards had already gave up but they couldn't tell him no looking at the prince's sad and crazy eyes.

Tikki was worried too. She was deeply sad and ate less. She couldn't understand it at all and felt awfully bad for Adrien too... Plagg was their biggest support.

And they wouldn't give up.

 ** _So... I hope you got my tips in this chapter! ;)_**


	17. Sweet Memories

**_Guys I'm baaaack! I really hope you all got my tip in the previous chapter... but if you didn't, more surprise for ya! Although I think it's obvious and this chapter will clear that up!_**

 ** _Also, I have 98% certain that this chapter is a bit confusing and has some mistakes... I'm sorry, I do my best!_**

 ** _Now answering to StarlightSinger32: i'll take those wheels of camembert now please_** ** _Enjoy!!_**

 ** _-Ana_**

Three days have passed.

No news on his Ladybug.

He was still searching. He wouldn't give up!

But neither would Nathaniel... not that easy... it was war!

Everything's been calm, so in that day Nathaniel decided to fulfill Marinette's wish.

 _knock knock_

"Marinette?" He asked opening her door.

"Yes?"

"Guess what: I'll take you to the market with me today!"

"Really?" She asked as a bright smile appeared on her face and she got closer to hug him "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He smiled "Now go get ready. We leave in 10 minutes."

She nodded and waited for him to leave. As soon as he closed the door, she jumped to her desk, took a little paper and wrote something on it before going to get dressed.

She chose a simple well covered dress with her normal pigtails and kept the now folded paper on her pocket.

"Are you ready?" He smiled.

"Yes!"

He offered his arm and led her outside.

"Now, don't separate from me there or I'll be very worried."

"Don't worry, Nath."

 _Nath..._ He loved it when she called him like that. It was his nick name from her to only him and made him feel like he had her bad!

Distracted on his thoughts, he suddenly came back to earth when he lost Marinette's grip. They were already there and she was comparing some apples with a blond lady on a grocery store, talking and laughing.

At the sight, he rushed to them to observe and listen their conversation.

"This apple here is dark red like you like!" Marinette said, handing the other lady the apple.

"Thank you! Oh, what is this?"

As response, Marinette's smile faded and she shook her head no so the lady changed subject.

"What are you ladys talking about?"

"Nath!" She smiled "Just talking about apples. How do you like them?"

"Dark red."

"Oh!" The lady said "Here, you found this one, you keep it."

"No, it's ok, I gave it to you. Presides, there must be more in here." She smiled.

"Actually" Nathaniel interfered "You found it, so we keep it."

"But Nath I ga--"

"Pa-pa-pa! We keep it. Thank you miss."

Marinette's expression fell, felling bad for the blond nice lady.

"It's ok." The lady said, touching Marinette's shoulder and receiving a weak smile in response.

The blond lady then left and with curiosity looked throw the piece of folded paper the blue-eyed girl had gave her with the apple. She looked at it attentively and unfolded it, reading in big pretty letters: " **Tell Alya Césaire Nathaniel has me. I BEG YOU!** " _"Of course the paper came with an address..."_ , she thought. _"What should I do?"_ She took a last glance at that girl with the one she supposed it was Nathaniel and saw her looking back to her with fear and worry in her eyes. The male looked very mad at her and suddenly grabbed her arm strongly, making her finch and started to drag her away from the people.

In response to those acts and with paper in hand, the blond nodded to herself and started to head back to the address indicated.

Marinette had been really lucky. Most of the servants can't read so she had to pick someone better dressed to try her luck.

Getting to the address, the lady knocked three times and the door was answered by an old man.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me, does Alya Césaire live here?"

"Yes. What do you intend?"

"A blue-eyed girl met me today with some boy and gave me this..." she said handing the paper.

The man froze for some moments.

"Is this a joke?"

"N-no, sir."

"Who is it dad?" Alya asked.

Her father didn't say a word, only gave her the paper to read.

"Describe the girl to me..."

"She had blue hair in pigtails, freckles, blue eyes and was a bit shorter than you... really thin and beautiful..."

Alya didn't took her eyes from the paper and tears started to fall.

"Thank y-you..."

"Thank you miss. You've been a big help." The father said before closing the door.

"I need to go to the castle..."

"What will you do Alya?"

"Nothing. I promise dad."

"Well... Take my horse then."

"Thank you..."

Alya was completely taken back... but she had to act! That Nathaniel guy has been after her since day one and she couldn't let him have her... not when she could stop it!

She got to the castle and met Plagg, who she told everything to and led her to Adrien's room, not even knocking.

"MY PRINCE! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO THIS!"

"Alya?"

"Yes."

"She has news on Marinette!"

Adrien looked at her for some moments. "Come in please..."

She did as told and entered. "A lady knocked on my door, described Marinette and gave me this..." she immediately said, handing him the folded paper.

"Nathaniel has her?!"

"I'm afraid so..."

"How dare he?! I'm gonna get her back!"

"Please be careful, Adrien..."

"Nathaniel's the one who needs to be careful..."

With that, he ran out of the room to the stable and took his black horse.

He rode it like no tomorrow, fast and furious like the winter wind in the mountains.

He got to his destination fast, and simply knocked on the door.

Nathaniel opened it. "You're Majesty!" He smiled "To what do I own this honor?"

"I wanna see her." He answered coldly, dead in the eye.

"Who?" The red-haired boy teased, smiling.

"Marinette!"

"Oh, her! Ok. But I have to say, she lost her memory... To bad I know. Oh well. Just have that in consideration when you talk to her." He said, basically laughing. "Follow me!"

Adrien was confused... _"She lost her memory? I mean... he's letting me see her so easily it must be true..."_

Nathaniel opened the door to where she stood.

"Marinette, the Prince is here to see you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked worried.

"Not at all. It's courtesy, no need to worry your pretty head."

She nodded and the prince appeared, making her heart beat fast. She bowed.

"I'm going to leave you to talk." When leaving, Nathaniel shot Adrien an evil satisfied grin that crept him.

 _"Is it true...?"_ He thought.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, my Prince... "

"You may call me Adrien. May I seat?"

"O-of course!"

"Tell me a bit about you... your favourite food, dreams, fears..." he said, looking down.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer but remembered that Nathaniel was probably listening, so she proceeded with caution.

"Well... My favourite food is strawberries with chocolate!"

At this, Adrien's eyes lifted to look into hers, surprised. She was looking at him with a soft innocent smile.

"And... maybe this is not what you were referring to, but I do have a dream... I dream that Cat Noir will come to me..."

Adrien was frozen with tears in his eyes. A brief silence filled the room and Marinette looked sweetly at him, shushing him with her finger on her own lips and shaking from fear; holding back her tears.

"Of course that's only based on a childish story my mother used to tell me before sleep... but still..." she looked at him and whispered this last part "I love him..."

Silent tears fell down Adrien's cheek. He was speechless... she remembered!

"I'm sure he'll come back to you..."

"I know he will."

 ** _And Nathaniel never knew a thing!!! What do you think Adrien will dooooo? :3_** ** _By the way, if you have any doubts, feel free to ask! I know I'm a confusing person._** ** _Untill next time!_**


End file.
